Harry Potter and the Aggression of the Wind
by Amari Gypsy
Summary: As Harry approaches his 7th year, he finds that he has some new and unusual powers. But with these powers come great risk, responsibility... and love? Will Harry's choices lead him astray? You haven't read a fic like this before. HarryDraco Slash
1. A Lack of Normalcy

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns the characters and setting and almost everything else in this bitching story. I'm just manipulating them.

The golden trio awoke slowly from their stupors. Rubbing their eyes as they blinking at the dust in the bedroom.

Ron was the first to speak.

"Apparently, I'm a red fox."

Hermione snorted, "That makes sense, I'm a roan horse."

"Roan? 'mione, what the hell is roan?" Ron asked.

"It's a more reddish version of my hair, I guess." Hermione supplied.

There was a moment of silence as the two friends stared expectantly at Harry. The raven haired boy stared silently back for a few moments before wispering,

"I don't have a form."

Even Hermione was speechless. This was unheard of, every witch and wizard had within them an animagus form. Some didn't have the strength or will to transform into their inner beast, but _everyone_ had a form. I mean, that just didn't add up. Everyone knew that Harry was powerful. He had the magic from his mothers protection, the magic he sucked out of Voldemort as a baby, and also his inner courage and willpower and raw magic. It just didn't make sense that Harry Potter wouldn't have a form.

"But, Harry… we brewed the potion correctly, I mean, the Animagus Revealing Potion is complex but I took precise notes on all of our actions, the potion should have been entirely correct."

"Hermione, I'm not doubting your potion skills. I'm just telling you what I saw, white space."

"Just white space, Harry? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else, unless you count the howling wind."

Hermione did take into account the howling wind, but she chose not to tell Harry this at the time being, not wishing to alarm him further. Hermione looked over at Ron, who had remained silent during the whole exchange, staring wide eyed at his best friend of 6 years, wondering what in Merlin's name this wizarding world was coming to.

"Come on Ron, lets give Harry some privacy." And the two friends shuffled out of Harry's room at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Just wind. White space and wind and tomorrow would be Harry's 17th birthday. Tomorrow, Harry, Ron and Hermione were planning on beginning the stages to transformation into their animagus forms. Maybe Harry could transform into wind and blow away from all this confusion inside his head.

As the three members of the golden trio lay down in their respective beds that night, each was consumed with vastly different thoughts. Ron, concern for his best friend, and himself for having such a ridiculously unmanly form. Hermione already riddling out this newest puzzle, wind for an animagus form? There had to be something behind that. And Harry, stressing as usual as to what the repercussions of this newest development would be. Dragging Harry further and further away from the normalcy he so desperately sought.


	2. How to Transform

**Disclaimer:** Mine? I wish.

A/N: I forgot to mention this but this takes place before their 7th year, but I'm ignoring HBP, lets just say their 6th year was relatively uneventful except for some Voldemort action

Harry awoke with a start. Panting heavily he reached up to rub his scar, only to move his hand slowly back down.

His scar didn't hurt. And he hadn't been dreaming. What could have woken him up?

Harry was immediately on guard. He grabbed his glasses and looked around the room slowly, scanning all the shadows, every piece of furniture, looking for something that was out of place. Looking for some sign of what had shaken the boy from his slumber. Seeing that nothing was apparent, he slowly lowered himself over the side of his bed, headfirst, reverting back to the muggle fear of a monster under the bed. Nothing. Even most slowly Harry crept towards the closet, perhaps his attack was in there. A muggle fear, how ridiculous Harry felt. Little did he know that that particular muggle fear came from Bogart's habits of living in unused closets.

He slowly opened the creaking door. Peered into the dark depths of his unused closet.

Nothing.

What had woken Harry up?

Just as he was shutting the door to his closet, a flash of sharp pain rocketed up Harry's back. He fell to the floor, but as his hands hit, the pain was gone. Vanished without a trace, as if he had never felt it.

'Well I suppose that explains why I'm awake' Harry mused.

And so he sat. Waiting for the next wave of pain to hit. He wasn't afraid, Harry was no stranger to pain, and he just wanted to know where this pain was coming from. Why he was feeling it.

Apparently the pain didn't want to oblige, another wave did not hit, and lying on his floor asleep was how Harry's friends found him the next morning.

"Harry, mate, what are you doing on the floor? Mum put a bed in here for a reason." Ron's confused voice was the first noise of the morning for Harry.

"Last night I.. erm.. I must have fallen off the bed," Harry faltered. Ron seemed to accept this explanation and the two boys headed down to breakfast with Hermione.

The three teens walked quietly into the busy kitchen. The order was gathered in the small kitchen, making it feel even more crowded than usual. Most of the professors from Hogwarts, save one hook nosed, greasy haired professor, Lupin, and the Weasleys were gathered around the high marble counter in the middle of the kitchen. They stopped talking abruptly as the teens walked in, leaving only the sound of Molly's cooking sizzling on the stove.

With the adults watching in awkward silence, the teens stole over to the stove, grabbed some toast and walked silently back out.

"Order meetings, honestly when are they going to understand that we're as much in the heart of this war as they are. Honestly Harry they won't even talk about it around you, and you're the center of that bogus prophecy." Ron moaned as the teens made their way towards what used to be a sitting room in the back of the house.

At the beginning of the summer the three of them had decided that this old empty room was the best place to work on their transformations. The door of the room had five separate magically controlled locks; it had taken quite a bit of detective work on Hermione and Harry's part to find out exactly how to control these locks. Hermione had researched and researched magical locks for hours, but in the end it was Sirius' journal that told the three how to control the door. Each lock had a separate incantation and wand movement that opened and closed it. And apparently Sirius' mother had a small sense of humor; the incantations were various members of the family, Sirius and Nymphadora included. Harry stepped up to the door; another trick to the locks was that only the proper owned of the house could open the locks. Luckily for the teens, Sirius had named Harry his heir, and Grimmauld Place had fallen to Harry after Sirius's passing.

"Sirius"

"Regulus"

"Narcissa"

"Nymphadora"

"Bellatrix"

Harry flinched every time he said the last password. Hermione was currently trying to find out how to change the passwords of the locks.

The door creaked slowly inward to reveal the dank, dusty sitting room. There was very little furniture left, one overturned chair covered in a moth eaten blanket sat in the corner and a tall and imposing bookshelf lined the back wall. It was the bookshelf that told why the door was so securely locked. It was filled with many gruesome and dark books, many of which the teens had not yet been brave enough to touch, let alone read.

The teens looked around at each other, munching on toast until Ron finally spoke,

"Okay, Hermione, I know I'll be the one to buggar this up so tell me again, how exactly do I go about transforming."

Always the textbook, Hermione rattled off,

"First you must be sitting on the floor, legs crossed in front of you, arms comfortably by your side. This is so that in your animal form, you can easily move to the most convenient position. Next you must close your eyes and look inward, try to find that place that the potion took you too. Find your form in its habitat inside your head. Walk up to your form and reach out to it. Each wizard is different but there should be some resistance. Some wizards have claimed that they could run up to their form and embrace it; others claim it was more difficult then walking through solid lead. Be patient, when at last you reach out to your form, be prepared for the pain of your first transition, your body is reshaping itself, stare into the eyes of your form as you two become one and the pain will be more bearable. When you have fully transitioned do NOT under any circumstances forget your human mind. You have control of your form, it does not control you."

"Honestly Hermione, I just wanted a quick reminder, not the entire text of 'Animagus and their Friends' by Herb Ivore"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, possibly to tell Ron what book she really got the instructions but Harry interrupted,

"Alright, lets just get this over with."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry sadly but sat down and shut their eyes, breathing deeply and looking into their minds, signs of struggle and determination showing on their faces. Harry looked at them sadly and shut his eyes, hoping that maybe his form would be their today. He looked into his mind, saw the white space and wind, reached his hand out to touch it, but just as he felt the brisk wind on his fingers a wave of pain a thousand times more intense than the night before racked his spine. Harry opened his mouth silently and fell back into darkness.


	3. The Chapter in Which Not Much Happens

Disclaimer: JKR is a clever woman.

Harry awoke to a soft warmth on his chest. He tried to open his eyes, but upon further reflection realized that they felt as if they were made of lead. The warmth moved forward towards his chest and soon something warm and wet was snuffling against his eyelids. In vain he struggled to open his eyes to find the source of this strange warmth. When still his eyelids refused to cooperate, he tried to raise his arms to investigate the warmth. Here he had slightly more successes, he lifted his arms and inch, but it was a struggle and they fell useless back to the ground.

As soon as his arms fell back to earth his heard a clip clop sound that shifted to human hands on his face and a voice,

"Honestly, Ronald, get off his chest, he's trying to wake up, not cuddle."

If Harry didn't feel like he was made of stone, he probably would have laughed. The warmth on his chest was Ron in his animagus form. He was proud that his friends had managed the transformation so quickly, even if slightly alarmed that a fox-Ron had been snuffling at his eyes.

"Alright, Hermione, have any brighter ideas? I was hoping that being touched would bring him out of the catatonic state he's been in for the last 12 hours."

12 Hours? He'd been unconscious for 12 hours? The adults had to be worried about them now. Disappearing for 12 hours? Molly was going to have a field day; he could almost already hear her panicked voice.

"Oh those children, are they trying to kill me? Lupin, really where could they have gone? When I get my hands on Ronald I don't know if I'll kiss him from relief or hit him. They're worse then Fred and George when they put their minds to it…"

Molly Weasley's voice faded from Harry's awareness.

"Ronald, honestly, why can't we just open the door and tell the adults where we are? This is getting ridiculous, they've been looking for us since the Order meeting ended."

"Because, Mione, then they'll know what we've been up to… if we just wait until Harry recovers then we can pretend we were having a small birthday thing for him... or something… come on mate, wake up, enough of this laying about."

Wait, he hadn't been imagining Molly's voice? This really wasn't a good situation. He needed to wake up. Harry took a deep breath and tried to focus all of his energy and power onto his eyes. With one push he concentrated on making them open.

Millimeter by painful millimeter his eyelids slid across his eyes, assaulting his pupils with the light from the room. Harry resisted the urge to pull his eyelids closed, not when he'd come to close to consciousness again. Finally, painfully, his eyes came fully open and his gaze locked onto Hermione's.

"Oh, Harry! Thank goodness you're awake, oh Ron and I were so worried."

Harry, mentally preparing himself for another struggle, focused all his energy on his mouth to form a smile. To his surprise, there was no resistance. The smile came easily. So he focused his energy on his hands, to move them. Again, no struggle. Feeling daring, Harry sat up, it was as if he had never been unconscious. Harry stood up, feeling no pain, no dizziness, no sign at all that he had just been unconscious for 12 hours. Something very strange was going on inside of Harry.

Hermione and Ron were speechless. Here they had sat for hours panicking that they had sent their friend into a coma, and he just stood up as if nothing was wrong.

Harry, it seemed was speechless as well. The three friends stood and stared at each other for 5 minutes, each trying to riddle out what exactly was happening to Harry.

"Well, mate, its good to have you back." Ron said into the silence.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I heard you guys talking, I've been out for 12 hours?"

"Yeah, how do you feel?"

"Fine."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, that's Harry always answering fine, no matter what.

"No really, Hermione, this time I mean it. I really feel perfectly normal. I feel like I've been conscious all day. So a few minutes ago you guys were in your forms, congratulations! I'm so proud you guys transformed so quickly."

"Oh." Ron blushed, "you were conscious for that?"

"Yeah Ron, I must say your Animagus form is much more cuddly than your human form."

Hermione laughed while Ron looked like he wished his could melt into a puddle on the floor.

Ron would never vocalize this, but he had felt drawn to his unconscious friend. While in his weaker mindset of his animagus form, he had felt a strange pull emanating from Harry, calling out to him, and enticing him to curl up on his friend. Once Ron had transformed back into his human form and his human mind had taken control again, he had felt the pull diminish significantly. Oh well, probably something in the fox's mind that was drawn to sleeping boys, he'd have to remember that.

"So Harry," Hermione began hesitantly, "what happened, exactly, that knocked you out?"

"I don't know." Was Harry's truthful answer. "I reached out into the white space, and as soon as I felt the wind gust over my fingers, the most intense pain I've ever experienced ripped through my body. The next thing I remember is waking up with Ron on my chest."

Ron again blushed, but Hermione looked like she was trying to figure this riddle out.

"Right, well, I hate to stop Hermione's mental investigation, but it is close to 9pm, so don't you think we ought to show our faces in the kitchen. Mum is probably going to murder me anyway."

The teens nodded and walked slowly towards the kitchen, they eased the door open and were met immediately by the screams of Mrs. Weasley.

" Ronald! Harry! Hermione! Oh thank goodness you're all right. Now don't you ever, EVER do anything like that again. We were about to tell the aurors that you had been kidnapped! Oh, you're lucky Lupin remembered that room at the end of the hall that he and his friends used in their youth."

Harry gasped and looked towards Lupin. The marauders had used that room? Maybe they used it for their transformations, Harry looked towards Lupin and Lupin nodded, seemingly reading Harry's thoughts. Harry smiled happily, his father had been in that room, Sirius had been in that room. Harry didn't mind so much that he had spent the last 12 hours unconscious; he spent them near his family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the summer passed without incident; something that both alarmed and relieved Harry. He had decided not to risk another transformation during the summer, choosing to wait until school where undoubtedly Hermione would read through the entire library until she knew why his form appeared as the wind.

It wasn't until the train ride to school that Harry's mysterious form acted up again. The golden trio was sitting peacefully in their compartment when the door slid open to reveal a familiar face.

Draco Malfoy stood sneering at the group, "Ah look, if it isn't Potty and his sidekicks. Have a good summer Gryffindorks?"

"Honestly, Malfoy, how old are you? Please think of a more biting insult." Hermione smoothly replied.

Malfoy ignored Hermione, choosing instead to pick on an easier target.

"Weasel, sporting some new robes I see? Did your family have to pawn your house for them? No, wait; you stole them, didn't you? Tsk, tsk, Weasel, to sink so low."

Harry was about to speak to Ron's defense when Ron lunged at Malfoy, and vicious look crossing the red heads features. Just before Harry could stand up to fight with Ron, pain traversed across his back and oddly, down his legs. The last thing Harry saw was Ron turning to his friend in shock, and Hermione shooting him a calculating, if slightly terrified, look.

Then everything again descended to blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay so I'm not updating again until I get 25 reviews. Also, I'm very interested to see what everyone thinks is wrong with Harry. So send me your ideas! Either in a review, PM, or email me mi (Underscore) columbae (at) yahoo (dot) com


	4. Volatus

An update for anyone who still pays attention to this. I love all of you.

And as always, I do not own this, nor presume to.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Mate, next time, have one of your fits on a bed."

Ron's cheerful voices guided Harry back into his awareness. He was happy to feel the churning beneath him indicating they were still on the train, but alarmed to open his eyes to Hermione's calculating glare.

"Hermione, please, no questions, I feel like I've been hit by the knight bus."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, and exasperated "boys" was written all over her face.

"So, um, how long've I been out this time?" Harry tried to joke.

"Only ten minutes actually, I'm impressed. Lets go get Malfoy again shall we? He screamed like a girl when you contorted like that."

"Like what? What'd I do?"

"Well you kinda, jumped into the air like, and rolled forward so your back was arching up. You stayed in the air longer than normal, long enough to open your mouth and well... you did something… vocal. I don't know what to call it… "

"It was a shriek, Harry," Hermione supplied, "It sounded almost bird-like."

"Accidental magic," Ron decided, "Anyway, back to Malfoy. It was great! He let out a shriek like a little girl and then. He. SWOONED! Like he LIKED it, it was so funny. Crabbe and Goyle had to catch him and drag him away; he was clawing to get close to you. Lets go find him and see if he'll do it again, you gotta see it mate."

"He won't remember it, you know. I made sure, he'll think he's been in his cabin the whole time."

"What? How could he not remember it, the whole train'll remember it! He was sobbing so hard trying to get back to Harry."

"Hermione, you didn't…_obliviate_ Malfoy, did you?"

"Well yes," Hermione blushed, "you remember how he was after the dementor incident on the train in third year? I didn't want that to happen again. It wouldn't be fair to you. Just because Malfoy can't get over a childish rivalry doesn't mean you should have to put up with it."

Harry smiled. He really loved his friends sometimes.

Still, for the rest of the train ride, while Hermione read, and Ron slept, Harry thought. What was going on? Why on earth was this happening to him? And what, if anything, did Malfoy have to do with it?

No, he was obviously being stupid. Malfoy had nothing to do with this. He and Malfoy have never had anything other than hatred for each other. It was obviously a coincidence that Harry had a fit when Malfoy walked in. An unfortunate coincidence, but Hermione saw to that.

No, this whole thing is probably something else having to do with Voldemort and his scar, and their stupid connection. First Parseltongue, then the mind connection, now he doesn't have an animagus form. Honestly, Harry got the seriously short end of the stick on this one. Whatever of Voldemort's power was within him was obviously against his turning into an animagus. That still doesn't explain the wind, a small voice in the back of Harry's mind whispered.

Well, the wind is just a side effect, that's all. It's all that's left of my old animagus form that Voldemort took away.

Still a long way from Hogwarts, Harry dozed off. His sleep was calm at first, dreaming about normal things, like Quidditch. He was flying around the pitch with Ron, flying and flying. They were racing. Ron was taunting him, but Harry didn't mind, because right now, Harry was letting Ron win. Around a turn Harry put on a burst of speed to catch Ron but he had let Ron get too far ahead, he couldn't catch him. He flew as hard as he could, closer and closer but not quite catching up. Then as they were 30 yards from the finish line, Harry heard an inhuman shriek fill his ears and he soared past Ron and through the finish. It wasn't until he crossed the finish that he realized he had left his broom 30 yards away.

Harry awoke with a start, panting from exertion as if he really had just flown the race. He was tired and the sky was dark now, and he slipped back into sleep, the dream completely forgotten.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Harry woke a few hours later to Hermione's quiet voice.

"C'mon boys, get up, we ought to put our robes on, we're nearly there."

"Ahh, Hermione, let a bloke sleep won't you? We've still got a good hour to go." Ron moaned.

Hermione glared at Ron for talking back to her. "No, Ronald, we have not got an hour, you have been sleeping for five of them, and we have only got twenty minutes, now get dressed!"

Harry smiled to himself as he threw on his school robes. TO listen to his friends, they seemed as compatible as their animagus forms, but in reality Hermione cherished a certain kind of love for that obnoxious red head, and Harry knew, even if Ron hadn't realized it, that it was reciprocated.

It wasn't long before the train came to a stop in Hogsmeade and the students all filed off. The trio looked up expectantly and saw Hagrid's giant face grin at them before bellowing,

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!"

And a bunch of very small, very frightened children moved towards Hagrid almost desperately.

Harry remembered being a first year, and being petrified that he wasn't going to be accepted in this school. That the sorting ceremony would end and he would have to pack his bags and return to the Dursleys and his horrible, muggle, lifestyle.

Now of course Harry knew that if you had magic in you, and you wanted to be taught, Hogwarts would accept you. All of these first years had enough magic to be accepted into Hogwarts and Hogwarts was not going to send them home. Judging by the looks on some of their faces, the first years did not know this yet.

Harry was jolted out of his trance by Ron's hand pulling him by the arm.

"C'mon mate, lets get in a carriage unless you feel like walking up to the castle."

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Harry, Ron and Hermione strolled into the Great Hall with the last group of students. As they past the Slytherine Table, Harry glanced over at Malfoy and was surprised by what he saw. Malfoy was staring at him, intently, and without malice. Before Harry's brain could even register the oddity of Malfoy's behavior, Hermione was leading him over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry was caught up in seeing all his friends after the summer, and thoughts of Malfoy's silver gray eyes completely fled his mind. But, as Harry was slowly eating his meal, he felt the pull of someone's gaze and looked up, and locked eyes again with Malfoy.

What was he playing at?

Before Harry could answer this question, or even glare back hatefully at his nemesis, his body started behaving oddly. Harry was sitting up very straight and staring at Malfoy not with hatred or malice, but with cool, collected interest. Soon, though in Harry's brain, he was still curious, something made him shrug disdainfully and look away.

Harry returned to eating, not looking up at Malfoy once. It wasn't until dessert that something happened.

Harry was calming eating his ice cream when he felt claws tearing at his lungs, at his stomach, at his heart. It was painful, incredibly painful, more painful than his fits. For some reason he was showing no outward signs of feeling incredible pain. Instead he glanced up and found the source of the pain. Pansy, that slut, was throwing herself all over Malfoy. Wet lips slobbering on his perfect pale skin. Perfect? Harry's brain had time to ask?

Malfoy, who had up till then been allowing Pansy's affection, looked up and caught Harry's cool, disapproving glare and immediately pushed Pansy off and looked ashamed. Harry nodded once and returned to his ice cream. Thankfully that painful clawing feeling was gone, leaving no trace that it had ever happened.

Harry was afraid. He wanted to get out of the Great Hall. He wanted to have control of his body again. As soon as Dumbledore finished his speech Harry leapt up from the Gryffindor table and nearly sprinted out of the Great Hall and all the way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Futuo!" Harry yelled. Thanking Hermione for telling everyone the password during dinner.

Harry ran through the portrait into his dorm, changed, and got into bed. He really hoped nobody had noticed his funny behavior at dinner, but was sure Hermione had picked up on it; she always picked up on everything. It wasn't long before the other guys started showing up. Ron tried to confront Harry about his flight from dinner, but Harry just blew him off with an "I'm tired" and shut his curtains.

No matter how hard he tried, sleep just wasn't coming to Harry tonight. He tossed and turned until the middle of the night, unable the focus on anything, unable to rest, and finally he lay on his back in defeat and stared up at the drapes above his head.

It wasn't long before his eyes grew fuzzy and his brain went blank. Harry wasn't sleeping, and he wasn't awake. If he had been Buddhist, he would have known he was in a meditative state, but Harry was not Buddhist, so he did not know what to call this moment.

Still, Harry liked this peaceful feeling. He sank deeper and deeper into the trance, soon forgetting himself or where he was. Harry was soaring; he was soaring over fields and trees, over hedgerows, over cities, over towns, over oceans. Harry was flying and flying and never tiring. He loved it. This was so much better than with a broomstick. He could soar freely. He had no fear, no weakness, and he did not tire. He continued on his course, knowing where to go, but not knowing where he was going. Ahead of him he saw a cliff, and on that cliff there was a man waiting for Harry. Harry landed next to him and looked at the man expectantly.

This man was tall, well built, but not overly muscular. He was lean. His face was old, but proud. He looked almost eagle like, but handsome. Incredibly handsome. Harry felt that fatherly comfort rolled off of this man, but his posture also commanded respect. He was like an eagle in a room full of sparrows. Everyone else's behavior seemed childish compared to the proud stately figure of this man.

And much to Harry's joy and awe, this man turned and spoke to him.

"Hello Harry. I'm glad you've found me, my name is Volatus and I've been waiting here for you for a very long time. We all have been."

"We all?" Harry queried.

"Yes Harry, there are many more of us. We are your family, your society, and your support during this time of transformation. I suspect you've noticed some strange behavior going on within your body?"

Harry nodded dumbly.

"Yes, well, normally it is a transformation that occurs at the age of twelve, but because of the death of your parents, and the environment you've been living in, the transformation waited patiently until it knew you would be ready to understand and handle everything. When you asked to see your animagus form, your true nature understood that what you were really seeking was it. You sensed a part of your soul was missing, or hiding, and you invited it to come out. Now, your transformation has begun.

Tonight you have come to the final moments of the physical transformation. Your journey here, to me, proves you are ready to experience your true form. We're all anxious to see your true self, as well as you must be. So, are you ready to being?"

Harry was nervous. Harry was scared. But when he looked into the eyes of Volatus he saw faith and confidence, and he knew that he was ready. So he slowly nodded yes.

"I understand your nervous Harry. Most of us grew in a society surrounded by others who guided us slowly to the transition; you are having it thrust upon you. It's not fair, but you are strong enough for it. So, close your eyes. Return to the white space full of wind. Trust the wind. Don't advance towards it, but summon it to you, control it. Good, Good. Now feel the wind caress your face. It is loving, trust it. The wind loves you, you're part of it. It is part of you. Now, Harry, here is the last, most important step, spread your arms wide, and jump."

Harry did as he was told and felt a feeling rack his back similar to his previous fits. But this time it was not painful, it was wonderful. It felt like magic was flying up and down his back and out through his arms to his fingers and his toes. It was the most wonderful feeling Harry had ever experienced. He never wanted it to end.

Volatus spoke again slowly.

"Harry, when you open your eyes, you wont be able to see me, but if you ever need me, think my name and picture me on this cliff and we'll be able to communicate, now: Open your eyes."

Harry did and was surprised to find himself on top of the astronomy tower. Before he could wonder at his situation or inspect his body, he heard, as if from the sky, the voice of Volatus yelling joyfully.

"Now jump Harry! Jump!"

And jump Harry did. Right off the top of the Astronomy tower. It was beautiful, it was amazing. Harry was soaring and flying, just as he'd always wanted to on a broom, but never been able. He merely thought a direction and his body complied. Harry landed back on the edge of the astronomy tower to inspect himself. He made a fearful sight. His fingers had extended into razor sharp claws. His toes too were claws, which now were hooked on the edge of the astronomy tower. He had perfect balance, was standing straight as a rail, but the most amazing thing were his wings. Gigantic wings that extended from his heels all the way up to three feet above this head. And these wings were made of silken feathers as black as his raven hair. Harry had never felt this beautiful or this proud. Again he launched himself from the tower and flew freely all over the grounds, marveling at how swiftly he could change directions, or accelerate, using almost no energy. He felt that he would never tire and his tipped his toes in the lake while zooming over it.

Harry wanted to fly forever, but a voice in the back of his head, which sounded much like Volatus, and a little bit like Hermione, reminded him that he was new to his wings, and they would tire, and that he had class in the morning.

So Harry flew back to the tower and with a simple thought retracted his wings and claws into his body, leaving no sign they had existed.

As Harry laid down in his bed feeling much more ready for sleep, he pictured Volatus and called out for him.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Well, I'm just wondering, this is amazing, this transformation, but what exactly am I?"

"You, Harry, are an Aquilanni. Its an ancient race with an interesting history. There is very limited knowledge of us in the magical world, and we've kept ourselves deeply hidden. But I'll explain more later, for now my little fledgling, sleep."

And sleep Harry did, not knowing that across the castle, a white haired, grey eyed boy was staring at the drapes above his head, trying to wrap his brain around the flying beauty he had just witnessed on the grounds of Hogwarts.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

AAHHH I realize it has been MONTHS since I've updated, so I gave you guys a long one. I wasn't going to include the transformation here, but I felt bad, so you guys got it. So now you know! Kind of.. because I have not told you what an Aquilanni is yet, and don't bother looking it up, because I made it up, but it has a history behind it you'll understand.

PS: Theres a joke in here between me and any other Latin Language geek. If you get it.. I'll.. be happy… yeah..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
